


Night of the Hunters

by br00dmama



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Killing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Orgy, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br00dmama/pseuds/br00dmama
Summary: The Surf Nazis pick a fight with the Lost Boys that results in carnage and blood fueled lust. The boys, high off adrenaline venture back to their lair after the gore fest and have some fun among themselves.





	Night of the Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraveEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveEater/gifts).



> This was actually a gift/commission for a very close friend of mine and my very first publicly posted fanfiction! Be gentle and enjoy!

The city of Santa Carla was deceptively beautiful that night. The boardwalk was hitting a heavy off season meaning only the patrons were going to be a handful of tourists and locals that had nothing better to do despite the slight chill settling over the coast. This made the amusement park seem quieter, more homely in some way. The local gangs were not deterred from prowling for trouble despite the false calmness however.

On the north end of the boardwalk were the remaining Surf Nazi’s. Their numbers had dwindled over the passing months. Some of the members either bailed or went missing for reasons unknown to their leaders but those who stayed pursued their nightly tirade of thrill seeking. This would prove to be their final downfall, for their rivals had plans to finally end the ongoing gang war that had been going on for what felt like ages in the city they called home. 

The south end of the boardwalk, a more secluded and beach based area, hosted the Lost Boys, now with another addition to the pack. A boy roughly their age and the second brunette among the five. He looked apprehensive at best but that didn’t stop their blonde leader, David, from slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Don’t look so glum, Michael. You’re among friends now.” David cooed, squeezing Michael’s shoulder lightly. Michael smiled at him nervously and shuffled shyly closer to him and David’s partner, Marko. Marko was the smaller blonde with vivid green eyes who leaned his head on David’s shoulder while the other had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“I guess so…” Michael’s voice remained soft as he didn’t need to yell over a crowd for once.

“Aw, Mikey!” Chimed in Paul, the third blonde with wild hair and a grin that could win over any heart if he flashed it one’s way. “C’mooon, don’t gotta be all nervous with us! It’s not like we bite, right, Dwayne?” Paul snickered and turned to his quieter companion. Dwayne, the brunette opposite of Michael, brushed a hand through his long dark hair and smiled at Paul, shaking his head. 

“Sure we don’t, Lion Boy.” Dwayne hummed as he looped his arm around Paul and pulled him in. Paul laughed loudly and turned in Dwayne’s grasp to face him. 

“Fuckin’ love when you call me that, sexy.” Paul purrs as his hands reach up to cup Dwayne’s handsome face and peers into his dark eyes. Oh how Paul loved those deep brown pools of haunting beauty. Everything about Dwayne was beautiful to him and Paul threw caution to the wind every time they so much as touched.

David arches a brow as he watches the two display their affection openly. Then again he was the one who had his arms wrapped possessively over two boys himself so he really didn’t have much to say about it. He did however find it appealing in more ways than one. He licks his lips and grins, litting his fingers slide over Marko’s soft midriff as he watches Paul leans in and mash his mouth against Dwayne’s in a sloppy kiss. He can feel Michael’s breath hitch on one side of him while Marko puts a hand over David’s to guide it higher. David barely withheld a soft growl.

The Lost Boys are not subtle about their intentions with one another. They never have been and never would be, that much was certain by the way Paul growled and bit into Dwayne’s mouth and Dwayne relaxed against the wall he was leaning against, arm still lazily wrapped around Paul. They had nothing to hide regardless if they got a few stares or scowls in their direction from the dwindling string of patrons who made their way away from the park. It never bothered them either, there wasn’t much they gave a shit about besides each other and having a good time. And that’s what they were having until Marko whipped his head to the side and stood up straight against David. 

“What is it, Baby?” David straightened himself as well, not taking his arms off of the two of his boys. Marko scrunched his nose as he picked up a stronger whiff of the scent that set him off. 

“Fuckin’ Surfer dicks. Right on time.” Marko growled. Michael tilted his head to the side, unsure of what Marko meant. “Who?” He’d been oblivious to the gang wars going on for the brief time he was here but David was all too happy to explain. 

“Some group of morons who think they own what’s ours.” The alpha hissed, watching as the leader of the Surf Nazis made his grand appearance with what few goons he had left. David could barely remember his name. Must have been something along the lines of Greg or some shit. None of the boys really cared to try and remember. It didn’t matter anyway, they all hated him along with any other sane being in Santa Carla. That’s why they were going to be taken care of soon enough.

The surfers were rowdy and obnoxious compared to the calm yet domineering behavior of the Lost Boys. The noise they were causing made Paul abruptly pull away from Dwayne, both of their lips reddened and shiny from Paul’s rough kisses. Both of them were beyond annoyed with having their fun interrupted. Of course those retards were going to rain on the parade like they always did. 

“Greg” cackled and slapped one of his cronies on the shoulder and pointed at the brood mockingly. 

“Check it out, guys! It’s the Lost Fags!” Greg wheezed as the foolish young men behind him joined in his irritating laughter that drove away the few remaining visitors, leaving them alone with the brood.

Michael cringed at the jab, wanting to pull away from David and hide himself at first before opting to just lean heavier against the alpha. David didn’t take his hands off of Marko and Michael, not even for a second. Instead he glared daggers at Greg, making the surfer’s laugh grow uneasy. Dwayne pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and kept Paul flushed firmly against him, a death glare of his own directed at the rival gang before him. Paul, in turn, quickly raised his hand with middle finger poised at the opposing gangsters who immediately took offense to being challenged. 

“Fuck off, Nazi cunts!” Paul shouted as Dwayne squeezed his hip to settle him down. Paul didn’t seem to catch the hint his partner was trying to convey as he continued to mouth off. “Fuckin’ think you greasy assholes are hot shit? Watch me fuck your mom and your dad!”

David shook his head and chuckled. Leave it to Paul to be the big mouth of the pack. Not that he was complaining about that either. David was more reserved about these things, he’d step in when needed. Paul was more than able of handling himself. He could tell by the way some of the goons shuffled awkwardly that the retorts his packmate was spewing were hitting their marks. 

 

“Shut up faggot!” Greg spat back, stomping over to Paul and Dwayne with a handful of his followers. Dwayne finally takes a step forward and lets his arm slide away from Paul’s waist and hang loosely by his side, taking a more defensive stance and scowling. 

“Step off, motherfucker.” The taller man growled in his signature low voice, making Greg falter lightly. Marko grinned as he leaned back against David, semi gloved knuckles pressed against his mouth to hide his impish grin. If Dwayne of all people was speaking up then this was surely going to be fun, especially if they were the only ones left on the now deserted beachfront of Santa Carla. 

“Hey, David?” Marko cooed and looked up at his lover in a deceptively innocent manner, knuckles now pulled away slightly from his lips. David looked down at him and grinned knowingly. “Yeah, baby?” He responded to his smaller counterpart and waited patiently for an answer while Michael curiously listened to the both of them. “I’m feeling a little hungry tonight.” Marko licked his lips and turned his attention back to Greg and his idiot gang who were nearly frothing at the mouth at Paul and Dwayne, whom in turn were equally becoming more and more genuinely aggravated. 

David knew what Marko meant before he even finished his sentence and he could feel his fangs ache to come forth. They hadn’t fed in a few nights, not really truly fed. They could afford to make a mess here for once. 

“Paul. Dwayne. Back it up a little.” David called out, making the two boys he called to turn their heads. For a moment they were surprised until they watched David pull away from Marko and Michael in order to present himself properly. Paul and Dwayne both grinned sinisterly in return. They knew what was coming now too. The only one who seemed oblivious was Michael but he would learn soon enough and join in on the fun. 

“You called my boys faggots, Greg.” David said slowly and deliberately, making Greg and two of his goons take a step back as his boots thudded against the sandy wood, spurs clinging lightly. “We don’t really appreciate that when we all know you probably sucked the dick of a least one of your little cronies over there.” He continued as Greg visibly gagged at his words. “Awww, do we make you uncomfortable, Greg?” Another step forward, “Do we bother you? Or do we get you hot and bothered?” David continued to press, halting when he was only a step away from Greg who was looking back and forth nervously between his fellow surfers who looked equally confused as Greg didn’t seem to deny what David was saying. It didn’t matter though because now David’s hand was at Greg’s throat and squeezing with an inhuman force that took Greg’s breath away in a fraction of a second. “Too bad you won’t be able to tell us the truth after tonight.” 

Suddenly Paul and Dwayne were each on one side of David, followed by Marko and an apprehensive but willing Michael. Greg’s eyes widened frantically as he watched their features begin to morph into something that nearly made him piss his pants. Or maybe he did, he couldn’t tell. But David’s grip was getting tighter with each passing second and the rest of the surfers were now trembling in terror as the Lost Boys threw their heads back and cackled, now showing their yellowed eyes and sharpened fangs. 

“Feeding time, boys!” Marko bellowed and the other three vampires surged forward. Michael caught on quicker than they all previously anticipated and leapt forward at one of the screaming men first, newly grown claws sinking into exposed flesh and fangs plunging into throbbing arteries. Marko was right after him, throwing himself at one of the larger wailing goons and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, snapping it with ease before moving onto the next. None of these fuckers would see the next sunrise. Dwayne and Paul would also make sure of that as they began to tear apart their remaining prey indiscriminately. It was total carnage. 

David still held onto Greg, savouring his fear before he’d snuff the life out of his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Greg.” David hissed before snapping Greg’s neck with a flick of his wrist and sinking his teeth into the man’s neck to drain his still warm blood. Finally, after all this time they would be rid of this petty gang war and the boardwalk would be free of these pests and have a filling meal on top of it.

While David went about his theatrics, his boys were all about making a delicious mess of guts and gore. Tonight they could all afford to be greedy after the shit the Surf Nazis pulled time and time again. Paul cackled and roared as he tore open one man’s jugular and gulped down his blood, sloppily letting it dribble from the corners of his lips and down his chin onto the sand. Meanwhile Dwayne had already drained a man of his blood and was finishing off his second, clinging to a now limp body as he all but chugged the remaining blood in its cooling veins. What were once screams that filled the night turned into soft whimpers and then silence save for the ripping of flesh and excited growls. 

Michael sat back on his heels as he crudely wiped his mouth of the remaining bits of flesh and blood. He panted heavily as his recent meals lay before him. Marko wasn’t far away, still latched to his last victim. There were no survivors as promised, only five blood drunk vampires. 

David tossed Greg’s corpse into a nearby leftover bonfire left by some irresponsible but long gone patrons and looked over his beautifully horrid coven with affection and lust. They looked so fucking amazing when they were all high off the kill. And this time they didn’t even have to hunt it, their meals were practically handed to them on a platter. However they couldn’t stay here all night and risk being found. “Clean it up boys, we better head back home before someone finds our leftovers.” He ordered with a sly grin. 

As instructed, the bodies were tossed carelessly into the fire, sending embers high into the air as remaining fabric and flesh were consumed in the flame. The coven stood by and watched for a few moments, their beastly features still proudly displayed in the open. Paul was the first to tear his eyes away from the fire and direct his gaze to Dwayne, whose chest was still heaving in excitement. The sight of Dwayne so lost in his own blood drunkenness made Paul lose control and grab his nestmate by the shoulders and pull him in for a bloody kiss. Dwayne was caught off guard at first but was all too happy to growl into Paul’s mouth and shove his tongue passed Paul’s blood soaked lips and taste that savory iron filled flavor. 

They stood like that for a while, kissing roughly and letting hands roam over each other’s body, groping and clawing while they growled bit at one other’s lips. Dwayne was the first to let his hands slip lower and rest on Paul’s firm ass and squeeze, making the blonde moan so prettily against into Dwayne’s mouth. Their hips were not slotted together and grinding so obscenely among such a gorey sight that anyone else would have found it to be appalling. But to David and Marko it was erotic as all hell, Michael on the other hand was flustered but couldn’t tear his eyes away. The three watched in a loaded silence as Paul and Dwayne began to get really into it for a few more moments before David brought all of them back to reality. 

“As fucking amazing as you two look, we better get going before someone smells the cooked meat.” He cleared his throat and adjusted himself accordingly as the little show his nestmates put on aroused him more than he thought it would. When he looked to his side, Marko was biting his nails as he did when he needed to distract himself. Michael was licking his lips of leftover blood and averting his gaze. “Lair. Now.” David commanded and Paul had to force himself off of Dwayne but not before dragging his tongue over Dwayne’s lip one more tantalizing time before they all leapt up and soared away from any of the leftover gore. 

The flight back was brief but filled with laughter and playful shoves and touches. Dwayne and Paul ended up eloped back together during their time in the air, growling and groping at one another heavily. By the time they made it back to the lair Paul was visibly hard in his form fitting pants and he and Dwayne barely made it to the bed that was once Star’s before their clothes started coming off. They were both shirtless by the time Dwayne all but tossed Paul onto the plush pile of pillows and blankets. Dwayne crawled over Paul and let out a possessive growl, thrilled to finally cut the foreplay shit. 

“You’re mine.” Dwayne nipped at Paul’s now kiss swollen lips and Paul moaned obscenely as Dwayne’s hand roughly cupped at his dick through the tight fabric of his pants. “Oh fuck me!” Paul whined as he bucked against Dwayne’s hand. “Count on it, Lion Boy.” Dwayne grunted and tugged on Paul’s pants, pulling them down just enough to free that throbbing cock of his. He wrapped his hand around Paul’s dick and began roughly jerking it in a fast, unsteady rhythm. Paul mewled and thrusted into Dwayne’s hand without shame and raked his clawed fingers down the man’s back, drawing cool blood. 

The two were still going at it when David, Marko and Michael came down the cave entrance. The scene took Michael by surprise, making him squeak softly and cover his mouth. It wasn’t like the noise phased Dwayne and Paul, they were already half naked anyway but it kept Michael from all but moaning from the sight alone. David grinned and stepped to the side with Marko in tow. He plopped onto one of the old couches and Marko followed suit by sitting on his lap. David nearly groaned, still obviously hard from before arriving. He never made an attempt to hide it though and Marko was all too happy to feel it beneath his thighs as he settled there. 

It took Michael a moment to catch on and sit on the other side of the couch, legs crossed awkwardly as he tried not to overtly stare at Paul and Dwayne. He bit the side of his thumb, failing to tune out Paul’s moans and Dwayne’s growls. It wasn’t like they were doing this in private after all. 

David wrapped his arms around Marko’s waist and let his hands slip under that short crop top. Marko’s skin was soft beneath his hands and David finally did let out a growl of his own. Marko sighed and leaned back against David, letting his legs spread open and reveal the tent that formed in his jeans. Michael remained silent and refused to look. He felt left out but like hell was he going to voice that. He’d rather keep to himself about his own wants. David however, picked up on the scent of arousal with ease and knew what needed to be done. 

“Marko… Let’s show Michael a good time too.” David whispered in Marko’s ear before gently nibbling on the lobe, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller vampire. Of course they’d make Michael watch first, it was only natural for them to put on a show. Marko was always one to indulge in David’s dramatic behavior. 

And so Marko did what he did best, he followed David’s lead. He began to grind his hips slowly over David’s aching erection while moaning again as David’s hands groped at his smooth chest. One of those hands slid down the length of Marko’s torso and rested between his thighs. This made Marko mewl as David’s hand rubbed teasingly over his clothed cock. “D-David…” Marko croaked out as David kneaded his crotch and growled. 

Michael was left breathless as he sat on the opposite side of the couch, watching David and Marko with hunger in his eyes. He didn’t dare touch them yet though. He wasn’t quite invited to. This didn’t stop him from palming his own growing hard on through his pants. Between Paul and Dwayne going hot and heavy and Marko and David being sensual as all hell, what was Michael to do? There was no point in fighting such arousal anymore, something was sure to come of it at some point. He’d settle for the lazy friction for now. 

Across the room, Dwayne was all but ripping off those tight fucking pants from Paul’s gorgeous legs and trailing bloody kisses and bites down his chest and stomach. Paul merely threw his head back and moaned like some kind of whore while Dwayne lavished him with aggressive affection. Before Paul knew it, both he and Dwayne were stark naked and flushed together. Dwayne lined his hips up with Paul’s and began to furiously grind their leaking cocks together, growling and snarling as he did so. Paul howled in pleasure as his hands reached behind Dwayne and grasped at his ass, squeezing it as they frotted harshly against one another. 

They only kept it up so long before Dwayne had to pull back and push Paul’s legs apart to make room for himself between them. Paul was all too happy to help and spread his legs for Dwayne, wrapping them around his nestmate’s toned waist to pull him closer. Dwayne spat onto the palm of his hand and hastily lubed up his dick before pressing against Paul’s entrance, hissing softly. He pushed against it, meeting little resistance as the head of his cock breached the firm ring of muscle. Dwayne nearly roared in pleasure at the sensation. Now Paul was moaning louder now as he tried to push himself further onto Dwayne’s dick but was at the mercy of his nestmate’s agonizingly slow push. Suddenly Dwayne bottoms out and Paul swears he can see stars. “Fuck yes!” He cries out as Dwayne begins to fuck him vigorously. “Fuck yeah, fuck yeah! So fuckin’ sexy! That’s it, harder!” 

At this point, David’s hand is shoved into Marko’s jeans and working enthusiastically at jerking his cute cock. Marko is panting and bucking his hips into David’s hand feverently. “Shit… Dave, Dave oh god…” Marko huffs softly, trying to angle his hips properly to fuck into David’s hand but he only has so much control. David smirked lightly before letting out a small growl and retracting his hand from Marko’s jeans which made the boy whine at the sudden lack of attention. All this happens under the lustful gaze of Michael, who was being such a good boy for Marko and David. How could they deny him any longer?

“C’mon Marko, let me share you with Michael.” David muttered in a husky voice. Marko nodded quickly as David helped arrange him into a better position. Now Marko sat between Michael and David who were both quickly back on him, David lavishing his mouth with open kisses and Michael biting and sucking at Marko’s neck. Finally, Michael thought as his lips were finally allowed to touch such beautiful skin. He groped Marko’s hips and then his ass, tugging harshly at Marko’s loosened pants. Michael had been aching for this with any of his fellow Lost Boys, he just didn’t know how to ask for it. Now here he was, pushing Marko’s pants down and taking his dick in his hand. 

Marko nearly yelped into David’s mouth, surprised by the firm hand that hastily began jerking him off. David in turn pushed Marko’s jacket off his shoulders, leaving the man in nothing but his crop top and jeans that were dropped to his knees. Marko felt hot all over despite being cold blooded. All this attention almost made his head spin. Suddenly David is pulling back from Marko, leaving Michael alone to grope and pleasure him. Marko’s eyes had slipped shut during the time and snapped open again to watch David lean back and strip his coats off and toss them to the side of the couch. Soon enough his black t-shirt was just as carelessly tossed aside and his belt buckle was undone. Michael, while never stopping his hand from greedily jerking off Marko, watched David strip with hunger in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

“Don’t look now, Marko, but I think David and I are really gonna spoil you rotten tonight.” Michael purred into Marko’s ear as David kicked off his boots and shed his pants, leaving him naked on the couch. The alpha rested his back against the arm of the couch, legs spread lazily as he presented himself to the two so deliciously. Michael’s eyes lit up and he let go of Marko’s leaking cock to push him forward. “Go on, Marko. You know what he wants.” Michael licked his lips and David purred in the back of his throat, beckoning to Marko with a clawed finger. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, golden boy.” David put a hand over his cock and began to stroke it for the first time throughout the night, moaning softly as he was finally given some direct friction. His eyes slipped shut and he let his lips hang open as he touched himself in front of his nestmates. Marko wasn’t one to leave his alpha hanging, not after he was making such an unrefusable offer to him. So he did as he was asked and crawled over to David, sitting between his legs and grabbing his thighs. David continued to jerk himself as Marko took his own cock in hand and pressed it against David’s hole, biting his lip as he did. Michael was hastily unfastening his own belt and pushing his pants down enough to free his cock. Like hell was he missing out on this. 

While Marko was pushing into David, Michael wrapped one arm around Marko’s waist and pressed against him. His teeth grazed Marko’s shoulder before he asked in a hoarse whisper, “If you fuck him, can I fuck you?” Marko moaned and nodded as he was already halfway inside of David, who was biting his knuckle to keep his moans muffled. Michael didn’t waste any time following up on his obscene offer as he began to push his cock into Marko’s tight entrance. He moaned loudly, not bothering to hide how good he felt. Marko all but sobbed as he bottomed out in David and Michael bottomed out in him. It was almost too much and he nearly collapsed on David. 

The three of them moaned and growled in varying volumes as Marko began to fuck David in quick, shallow thrusts, leaving Michael to do little to no work. As long as Marko was moving then Michael benefited from the friction. Dwayne and Paul sounded no different from them. Still growling and fucking with primal vigor on the now tarnished. It was a good thing Star wasn’t coming back because her bed was one hell of a mess now.

Dwayne’s back was raked with shallow gashes courtesy of Paul. Their lips were reddened with blood as they bit and growled at one another. Dwayne fucked Paul hard and fast against the old mattress, drops of blood hitting the off white sheets and forever staining them. Suddenly Paul all but squeezed Dwayne in a what would be a death grip to an average human as he came hard between their bellies, cock pulsing as come seeped onto the both of them. He let out a long moan and tensed hard against Dwayne who didn’t slow down for even a second. Dwayne chased his own orgasm, fucking Paul until he too came. Paul kept his legs locked around Dwayne and let him come, mewling as Dwayne howled and crushed his lips against Paul’s in one more brutal kiss. 

Paul and Dwayne’s aggressive kissing began to slow into a more languid and gentle exchange as they came down from their highs. Paul’s vampiric features began to recede first as he lay limply below Dwayne. Dwayne wasn’t far behind as he lowered himself to lay on Paul’s chest, still inside of him and letting himself soften before pulling out. This drew out another small moan from Paul. Dwayne shushed him softly and combed his fingers through Paul’s hair while giving him another kiss. They spent a few more moments kissing before Dwayne drew back and looked to the side, grinning at what his eyes landed on. “Check this out, Lion Boy.” Dwayne hummed and Paul turned his head, half lidded eyes landing on the same erotic sight. “Guess they had to have some fun too, huh?” Paul let out a tired laugh as he and Dwayne watched David, Marko and Michael’s little show. “Well we did get started without ‘em.” Dwayne chuckled, resting the side of his face on Paul’s chest so he could still watch. 

Michael was panting heavily, face buried into Marko’s shoulder and both hands firmly grasping at this hips. Marko was letting out a string of delicate yet deep moans as he was fucked by Michael and fucked David. David was trying to save face for a few more moments and continued to muffle his moans. This carried on for another minute or so before Marko hit that sweet spot in David and he let out a loud moan, catching himself off guard. 

David let his head hang back and relaxed further as Marko fucked him faster now, the smaller vampire getting dangerously close to finishing. David could feel it, he knew Marko all too well. “D-do it. C’mon, baby….” David urged on, stroking himself in time with Marko’s frantic thrusts. Michael’s breath was hitching behind Michael so David assumed that Michael was near his own climax as well. “You both look so fucking good…” David murmured.

Marko came first as he was told to, emptying himself into David and crying out as he doubled over. He clenched around Michael’s cock as he came drawing out the other vampire’s orgasm as well. Michael came with a grunt and bit down on his bottom lip as he still pressed firmly against Marko. He stayed that way until his cock was spent then fell back against the opposite side of the couch. Michael’s chest was heaving and now, like Paul and Dwayne, his beastly features had been replaced with his boyish ones. He watched as Marko slowly pulled out of David, making the alpha of their coven let out a whine. David still hadn’t finished, cock still flushed and hard despite a thorough fucking. Marko curled up onto David’s side with his own visage hidden again, tired and spent now from such an orgasm. David was happy to wrap an arm around him and try to finish himself off. 

Michael wasn’t about to let David go without though. He’d already given them so much so one of them should return the favor. Michael pushed himself back up and positioned himself so he was laying between David’s legs, running a hand over David’s thigh. David gave him a questioning look for a moment, Marko still tucked into his side and watching with a small smile, before Michael was pushing David’s hand off of his cock and replacing it with his mouth. David gasped as Michael took the tip into his mouth and rubbed his tongue on the underside of the shaft. Marko let out a soft chuckle and rubbed small circles on David’s chest with his hand. 

“You like that, Boss?” Marko asked in mock innocence as Michael took David further into his mouth with ease, eyes slipping shut so he could focus on David. David nodded his head quickly and let out a long sigh as Michael sucked him off in earnest and then it suddenly all became too much. “Mike… Michael, I’m so fucking close.” David growled weakly, tugging Michael’s hair to try and urge him to pull back. Michael hummed around David’s cock in response and refused to pull off of him and instead take him deeper into his mouth. David can’t stop himself now and Marko just holds him as he comes in Michael’s mouth. Michael takes it in easily, swallowing what David him happily. He lets David’s cock sit on his tongue until it begins to soften before letting it slide out from his lips with a soft pop. David sighed again and let his head lull to the side and his eyes slip shut, blissed out and relaxed after such a release. 

Michael moved himself up to rest his head on David’s stomach and let out a contented purr with one arm around David’s waist and the other around Marko. Now he and Marko were cuddled up with their alpha in an odd yet comfortable position on the couch, relaxing in the afterglow of orgasm. One of David’s hands gently stroked Michael’s soft hair while the other rested on Marko’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles on the fair skin. He was sure the three of them would fall asleep like this if they didn’t move any time soon. That seemed to be the only outcome after what they finished.

Dwayne cooed at the sight, breaking the comfortable silence and earning a halfhearted glare from a very sleepy David. Paul laughed and gently ran his fingers through Dwayne’s hair, flashing David one of his patented grins and David couldn’t help but grin back at the two of them. Marko only snuggled his face into David’s neck and Michael seemed to already be nodding off into slumber at this point. 

“Goodnight, boys.” David hummed quietly as they all settled back into silence. Soon the lair was filled with the soft snores of sleeping half naked vampires. Their night had drawn to a close but it was a night they were all going to remember and repeat whenever they wanted. All they had to do was wait for the next afternoon.


End file.
